Finding our way back home
by DevilsAngelxx
Summary: After fate brings these two back together at the Weasley Christmas party can they work things back out or will they go against fate and part ways permanently? OW/HG rated M for sexual scenes and language.


**Finding our way back home **

**Chapter 1: Missing you**

After the final battle and the defeat of lord Voldemort many lives had been stolen from both the light and dark. We lost Fred, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and many more not even counting those lost before the final battle. Some may say that all of the lives that were lost are a small price to pay for the darkness that has been vanquished from the world. But that was not what I, Hermione Granger thought, if I had the chance I'd do it all again. I would change fate over and over again to see my beloved friends again. In a way it brought us all closer like all the Weasley's coming together after Fred's death to mourn together or drift farther apart like Ron and I. Our relationship had ended before it had started when I told him that I couldn't be with him because it felt like incest not love.

And after our wounds had healed we started to rebuild, but this time we made our walls stronger and our wards more powerful. Kingsley Shackleboot was made Minister of Magic, and Harry was made head of the Auror Department with Ron by his side. I was made head of a new department Protection of Magical creatures founded by well… I'm not sure. A very large donation was given to Kingsley to by an anonymous donor after the war with a letter signed –D. I reinstated my S.P.E.W but instead setting out to free the house elves who wanted to be free. We also help improve conditions for werewolves in the work force and even in the eyes of the world with my werewolf friend and former professor Remus Lupin. I often felt like I was getting very far in my movements and actually making a difference in the wizarding world like I had always wished to.

She often worked close by with Percy Weasley, who had healed his relationship with his family soon after the war ended by begging for forgiveness for his own foolishness. She had many friends but yet she felt so alone. She ached to feel strong arms around her and a hand caressing places that had not been touched for anyone of the opposite sex since before her fourth year at Hogwarts. She had her first time when she was rather young only 13 and in her 3rd year. It was right after a very bad defeat for the Gryffindor quidditch team she had never really cared for the sport herself but she came to support Harry. After the teams loss she saw a very upset Oliver Wood storm into the locker rooms and she suddenly felt and urgency to comfort the older boy in any possible way she could. She rushed across the bleachers and down the stairs creeping around the field towards the entrance to the locker room. She carefully peered into the room surprised to see it so empty and walked in; it was then that she heard the retreating voices of the Weasley twins going on about Oliver drowning himself in the showers. She picked up her pace and finally reached the shower stalls she tried to keep her footsteps quiet but to no avail. "I told you lot to leave me be!" bellowed a strong voice full of disappointment from the shower nearest to her. She wanted to make him feel good in any and every way she could at hearing the sadness in his voice. "O-oliver it's me… H-hermione Granger, I just wanted to see if you were okay and if you might want to talk or you know… uh something. But I see you want to be left alone and that I have made a fool of myself so I will just be going now…" As she turned to walk (or run) away she heard a small voice from inside murmur "Don't go." In that moment she had an idea of how she could make him feel better, she had read in a romance novel about sex and the pleasure it gives the participants and she knew that Oliver was at the age of wanting nothing but sex. It wasn't as if she did not want the same but was only a bit less educated on the subject and ever the more curious about how it would feel to have him ravish her against the shower tiles. She heard the shower turn off and finally came to her decision; she would have sex with Oliver the 18 year old boy she had fancied since her first day at Hogwarts.

He walked out of the stall clad only in a towel, water dripping from his brown hair and droplets glistening on his lean chest. Hermione jean granger had never seen anyone look as good as this and had seen professor Lupin (her then professor) in the prefects bathroom bathing. She stepped toward him hand resting on the curve between his shoulder and neck and said "You never have to be alone anymore I will always be here as long as you may want me," His distressed eyes suddenly turned a soft brown at the love behind her words she turned on her heel and peeked back over at him and said "It's your choice Olly I can be yours now or I can be yours now and forever. The choice is yours." She wound her way through the lockers only stopping when she was finally at the door leading back into the halls of Hogwarts to hear Oliver rushing after her. When he at long last reached her they were deep into corridors of Hogwarts in places they never knew existed he had grasped her hand firmly in his letting her lead the way for him in the light of the full moon. When she came upon the place she was looking for she paced in front of the wall 3 times picturing her needs and only then did a grand door appear. She had read about the Room of Requirement in _Hogwarts a History _and figured it the perfect place for such an event to transpire.

Inside was a dim candle lit room with a large bed in the center and carnation and rose petals and whole flowers scattered throughout the room. She suddenly didn't know what to do with herself because she truly had never even had her first kiss. "I uh I'm not…"He interrupted her embarrassing blabbering with a finger on her lips successfully shutting her up. "Don't worry Hermione I will teach you." And boy he did. He grasped her cheek in one hand while the other brushed her hair from her hair from her face and slowly joined their lips together in a soft yet incredibly passionate kiss. His hands found their way down to her (newly widened) hips as hers winded themselves up his neck and entangled them in his hair.

He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance she happily complied opening her mouth for him to explore bringing her into a new level of euphoria. She saw stars and somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice was telling her that it wasn't just from the pleasure the caresses of his tongue. He gently lifted her from the ground and she happily complied by wrapping her legs around his waist. He broke away for a moment causing her to whimper suddenly needing him in a way she had never needed anyone before, "Hermione are you sure?" he questioned not sure if she still want this. She nodded her head vigorously and that was all it took for within half a second his lips were back on hers.

She reached toward the hem of his muggle long sleeve t-shirt and yanked it over his head pulling away from their heated kiss to finally look at his naked chest. And she was suddenly aware that he was tugging on the hem of her own red sweater and she felt extremely inadequate to this gorgeous man in front of her. she made a distressed sound unintentionally getting the attention of the brunette who was still attempting to get her naked. He stared at her with concern and confusion for a moment before realizing she was nervous to be naked in front of him and he found it the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Would you like me to finish undressing before you do?" She then shook her head and promptly said "I'm just a little nervous after seeing you look all sexy and me looking all not sexy I'm all awkward…." She trailed off embarrassed but not before adding "and have no breasts." He laughed causing a glare from the already petrified bookworm from having him know her biggest insecurity, "I happen to think your breasts are quite wonderful. They aren't so big that you cannot see your toes but yet they are not so small that you cannot tell that they are breasts, they are perfect. Trust me I spent a lot of time thinking about them."

She laughed sheepishly at him and a dark blush settled across her cheeks creeping up from her neck. "Really?" she asked. "Of course 'Mione. But you know my fantasies could never compare to the real thing." He said suggestively. She surprised herself and him when she giggled, because Hermione was not a giggle girl but he brought out that girl in Hermione. The kind of girl that would pretend to be reading while really staring across the common room at him from behind the pages of the book or the girl that would read romance novels and imagine him being her Romeo, prince charming or star-crossed lover. The brunette suddenly feeling a surge of confidence pulled him to her and kissed the daylights out of him and gently shoved him onto the bed. She stood before him and tugged her sweater over her body letting it fall to the ground in a heap and pulled down her skirt kicking it half-hazardously toward the pile.

After shedding her clothing the usually shy brunette was left in nothing but her bra and knickers standing in front of the boy who was looking more than ready to ravish her. He extended his arms to her and she practically leapt into them causing him to lay flat on the bed and kissed her with a softness that quickly escalated into a fierce kiss when she straddled his hips. She felt his hardness against her and felt the need to quickly discard him of his pants. Soon, they were both completely nude and he was praising her body with his light touches, kisses and licks. He took her nipple in his mouth and she moaned loudly, liking her reactions he pinched her other nipple causing her to practically scream in ecstasy. "I-I need ... you now!" He moaned at her forwardness sending even more pleasure throughout her body and flipped them over so he was on top and kissed her forehead, "This is going to hurt 'Mione, I'm sorry." She felt him start to enter her and at first it was just very uncomfortable and she felt him tear through the barrier that said she was a virgin. She hissed in pain and felt tears trickle down her cheeks and Oliver kissed them away. He stopped moving and told her to tell him when to start moving and after and minute or so the pain started to disappear and turned into only a mild discomfort. "You can move now." She told him. He slowly pulled out of her and rammed himself back in hitting her g-spot with every thrust of his hips. She was writhing uncontrollably and her mouth babbling nonsense in between moans. She was in utter bliss as wave after wave of pleasure and she couldn't help but thing that sex would not feel quite as good if it was not Oliver she was with and that to her and hopefully to him that this wasn't sex that it was making love.

As she reached her first orgasm ever she could feel Oliver's eyes on her and looked up at him to see he was making a face she could not decipher his eyes which had been clouded with lust were clear and he was staring at her like she was his everything almost as if he loved her. She leaned up to him as he was reaching his climax and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for the quidditch captain. After riding out the waves of orgasmic pleasure he rolled over on his back and pulled her onto his chest he kissed her on her temple completely content with her in his arms and not needing anything else but her. After a long comfortable silence he said "I realized something today." She looked up at him questioningly and asked what he had learned. He smiled warmly down at her and said after a very content sigh "I learned how much I love you." She was silent for a moment mouth slightly agape after his confession and finally kissed him with all her love that she could possibly muster. "So does that mean you love me as well?" She nodded her head at him and rested her hand on his chest and soon both let sleep take over there body complete in knowing their love for each other.

They met in the room of requirement every night for the rest of the school year. And on the last day of school they ditched their last class and met for the last time in the room and after making love they lay in bed not wanting to face the end of the day when he would leave Hogwarts forever. "We're going to have to talk about this soon enough and we both know that long distance relationships don't work so-" Hermione stopped him not wanting to hear him say the words that would _break_ her heart. "So you're not even going to try then maybe this relationship isn't worth it! I love you Oliver Wood and I don't know what I'll ever do without you but I cannot hear you say those words. Goodbye Oliver I will miss you." And she ran. She only turned to peek at him once and through her tears she saw him collapse and the ground and cry his heart out, she had been so tempted to turn around but she knew it would be easier this way.

HG-OW-HG-OW-5 hours later HG-OW-HG-OW

She had ran back to her dorm and cried for the past five hours and now only when her eyes were so dry that not another tear could fall did she finally stop crying. She was huddled in her bed with the sweater Olly had given her clutched to her chest when she heard the tapping at her window. It was Oliver's beautiful brown owl Griffs so she quickly ran to let her in. Sensing Hermione was upset the owl affectionately pecked her finger as she untied the letter from her leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_By the time you read this I will have been long gone but I would only like to let you know what I was going to say before you broke my heart. I was going to explain to you how much I care for you and that I know how often long-distance does not work but that I knew we could do it because of how much we love each other. And I would have given you this ring-_

She reached inside the envelope and there it was a beautiful ring of silver with a jade gem in the center.

_-to promise my eternal love for you but you left and broke my heart. I am leaving to become the new keeper for the puddlemere united team as soon as I send you this letter. I want you to know how much I love you and that as soon as you finish school I will be there to give you a ring in person but until then please don't forget me 'Mione._

_Love, Oliver Wood XXXXX_

She thought she had cried all her tears but apparently she hadn't because the flood gates were once again open for business. She had only seen Oliver once since that day and that was the final battle when he had used an Avada Kedavra on a death eater who almost killed her but before she had been able to thank him was once again whisked into another battle with a new death eater and was separated from him. Hermione found herself wishing that she could see him soon.

Little did Hermione know that fate was finally playing on her side and her wish would come true soon tomorrow in fact at the weasleys Christmas party.


End file.
